


Don't forget the world

by Raptarion



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, I don't know what to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raptarion/pseuds/Raptarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opal is too busy enjoying being herself to do her job. Garnet needs to convince her to split up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't forget the world

”You need to split up.” Garnet says.  
Opal looks up. She doesn’t comprehend the words at first.  
“I’m sorry. What?” She asks.

“How long has it been since you last moved?” Garnet asks.  
Opal tilts her head to look out the window. It was early morning by the looks of the shadows.  
“Not long.” She responds.  
“You’ve been this way since at least last night.” Garnet says.  
“Last night? No I laid down when the sun was rising.” She says. She leans her head back against her arms. She had laid down to rest here on the couch for a few hours. Garnet must be mistaken. If she had been here since at least last night, that would mean they hadn’t moved for an entire day.

“You’re lethargy is becoming a problem Opal. You still haven’t gone on the last mission I told you to go on.”  
“What? No I did. The crescent scepter right? It’s in Amethyst’s room I think.”  
“Two problems with that. First off, that mission was more than a week ago. The mission I’m talking about I gave you three days ago.”  
“Oh... sorry. Time flies I guess.”  
“Second. The scepter should have been bubbled.”  
“OH! THAT’S what I was forgetting! I remember forgetting what I was supposed to do with it, so I was going to ask you. But then I think it was a new moon, so I decided to go star gazing while the sky was dark. That was nice.” Opal says with a smile.

“Oh Garnet! We should get a telescope!” Opal says excitedly.  
“We HAVE a telescope.” Garnet says, seeming to be losing patience.  
“Oh right! Do you want to go star gazing later?” She asks, seeming to like the prospect.  
“Even if I did, you would just forget about it by tonight. Like how you forgot to do all of your chores.”  
“I did not forget to do all of them. I did the dishes.” She says, sitting up and pointing to the sink... which was half full of dirty dishes.  
“Huh?” She asks, confused.

“You got distracted in the middle of doing them. Whatever task you do get around to doing, you leave half finished. These are becoming problems. You need to unfuse.” Garnet says.  
“But I... no! We don’t want to!” She declares, standing up and looking down at Garnet.  
“So what if I forget to do a few chores? It doesn’t mean you can just tell me to split up. We’re so happy now... and...” Opal falters. Garnet just stood there, staring her down. She looks away and rubs the back of her neck, unable to stand that silent disapproving gaze of hers.

“I know it’s feels bad to split up when you’re enjoying yourself so much.” Garnet says, putting her hand on Opal’s shoulder. She crosses her arms defensively. “But we can’t have half of the crystal gems not pulling their weight around here.”  
“Have I really been that bad?” Opal asks. Garnet nods.  
“It won’t be forever. And just because you’re spiting up doesn’t mean that you can’t still be happy.” Garnet says.  
“... miss me while I’m gone, OK?” Opal says playfully.  
“You’re not really going anywhere.” Garnet says with a smile.

There is a flash of light. Amethyst stands there with Pear held in a dip. They open their eyes and blink at each other a few times.  
“I don’t think we’ve ever formed opal for that long.” Pearl says.  
“Yeah. It’s... kinda weird.” Amethyst says.  
“Good weird right?” Pearl asks.  
“Yeah. It’s... something else.” Amethyst says, pulling Pearl out of the dip.

“Oh my stars.” Pearl says, looking around. “This place is a mess. We really have been falling behind on chores.”  
“Ya know, maybe Steven and G-squad here can take some of the blame for that. They hardly have an excuse. Besides, the place isn’t THAT dirty.” Amethsyt says.  
“I need to clean all of this up right aw- oh no! The mission! We need to go do that too.” Pearl says.  
“I think I can handle that while you do your thing here.” Amethyst says.  
“Can she?” Pearl says, looking to Garnet.  
“Amethyst should be able to handle this on her own I think, yes.” Garnet says.

“Well... be careful.” Pearl says.  
“Don’t worry, I got this.” Amethyst says, stepping on the warp.  
“I’ll find the scepter while you two catch up on your duties.” Garnet says.  
“Sorry about all of this Garnet. We just... I guess we were selfish.” Pearl says.  
"It’s alright. What matters is you will always be ready to contribute when we really need it. Taking time to be happy is fine, as long as you don’t ignore the rest of the world for it.” Garnet says as parting words, before heading into the temple.

“Well, catch you later P.” Amethyst says, activating the warp.  
“Come back safe!” Pearl says as she disappears. She turns to start working on the chores that has piled up, glancing occasionally at the warp pad.

Garnet said she would be fine. So there was no need for her to worry. She could just focus on her chores and-  
"Oh forget it.” Pearl says, deciding she couldn’t rest easy with Amethyst off on her own during a mission. She strides over to the warp and follows after her. The chores would still be waiting for her when they got back.


End file.
